


The Masks of Molly Hooper

by AlexaRaven



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU Molly Hooper, Alternate Universe - Burlesque Club, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Bisexual Female Character, Consulting Criminal, Double Life, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Masks, Molly has a secret, Moriarty in Love, Moriarty is Alive, Multi, Non Canon Molly Hooper, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Obsessive Jim, Obsessive Sherlock, Oral Sex, POV Molly Hooper, Pathologist, Promiscuity, Rating: M, Sexual Fantasy, Sherlock (Toby), Sherlock in Love, Threesome - F/M/M, consulting detective
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:19:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4587543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaRaven/pseuds/AlexaRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like most people, Margaret Mary Louise Hooper wears many masks. But sooner or later masks crack and split. Factor in a Consulting Detective and a Consulting Criminal into the equation and things begin to unravel. Set in Molly Hooper's POV.</p><p>My name is Margaret Mary Louise Hooper and I have a double life. This is my story...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My name is Margaret Mary Louise Hooper and I live a double life.
> 
> But I am getting ahead of myself here a bit. I am actually by profession a Pathologist. That's right I cut up and examine dead people for a living. I go by Molly these days and have my own flat in London and work at St.Barts. I even have a cat named Toby. Rather opposite isn't it? Well again ahead of myself as I should explain. You see, it began during my time in University and with an ad in the local newspaper. What led up to that though was a very bad point in my life.
> 
> I wasn't to know then as I do now that it was to be my damnation and my salvation. I would no longer be known just as Molly Hooper college student and teachers pet. I was now Vivianne a burlesque dancer by night. I would become to need this other life even after I had begun my internship and was made a full fledged Pathologist
> 
> Vivianne was a secret though,no one knew that sweet and innocent Molly Hooper had a double life. No one would even suspect sweet mousy Molly and Spicy sex kitten Vivianne were one in the same person.

My name is Margaret Mary Louise Hooper and I have a double life. This is my story.

* * *

My name is Margaret Mary Louise Hooper and I have a double life. This is my story....

But I am getting ahead of myself here a bit. I am actually by profession a Pathologist. That's right I cut up and examine dead people for a living. I go by Molly these days and have my own flat in London and work at St.Barts. I even have a cat named Toby. Rather opposite isn't it? Well again ahead of myself as I should explain. You see, it began during my time in University and with an ad in the local newspaper. What led up to that though was a very bad point in my life..

My mother died when I was ten years old. I am an only child. My father raised me alone and worked hard. He was a strong man. A rock and invincible in my eyes. He was my whole world. He loved me and worked two jobs to give me what I wanted but also what i needed. That all changed when I was twenty years old..

My father was terminally ill,he was diagnosed with non operable brain cancer. I was contemplating quitting school to take care of him and help pay the bills. Up to that point, my Father and partial scholarships paid my tuition. I had just a year before I had my full degree. I felt I needed to take care of him.

My father was in the hospital yet again,the chemo ravaged his body and at times he seemed to me a stranger. In the bed before me was a weak pale man,gone was the tall and strong man who was my rock,who taught me how to ride a bike and to dance and who would make me peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for lunch.

I adored my father. I would have done anything he asked me to. Including quitting school and putting it on hold as I was planning on doing. Tobias Scott Hooper was a great man in my eyes. He died in his sleep. I was planning on going that very morning to talk to the administrators of my academic program when the phone call came. I was in the student lounge as the words came across and I fell on my knees.I was hysterical,my life felt empty. He was my daddy and now..

The funeral was a truly somber event. It rained as I stood and watched them bury my daddy.Daddy was gone... I was now alone.

My professors were very understanding of the issue really.Due to a pension my dad had when he had been in the military as well as from investments when he had worked and his insurance,most of his medical bills were paid. His funeral was as well. My daddy had even seen fit to provide for me a small amount to finish my education. I had to make some changes however..

I no longer lived in the dormitory and took a modest one room flat near the University. I shared it with three other young women. I had little space of my own,just a small bed and pretty much that was all. My few meager possessions were in cardboard boxes that just barely fit under the old rickety metal bed with the lumpiest mattress I had ever seen. Yet it was home and what I had.I barely slept as it was so it really didn't matter.

I spent most of my time away from the small flat and studying in the library until the wee hours of night. Once kicked out for the night from the library ,I would go and sit in an all night diner,books in front of me and drink an insurmountable amount of coffee. Most days began to blur together. I was tired but wired thanks to the coffee and determined to make my daddy up in heaven proud of me. I would go back to the one room flat and sleep maybe three hours before getting ready for my day at school.I would put on an mask to hide my sadness,tiredness and fear.

The last straw had happened however three months into this new routine of mine. I came home from Uni one afternoon early to find the building where all my possessions were, had burnt down.It was all gone.When it was deemed safe,I went back to salvage anything I could.The rickety metal bed frame remained charred and burnt but the mattress was gone, my meager belongings all burnt up.I turned to leave and there was to my astounding a newspaper untouched by flames sitting in the floor. It was opened and a large red circle was around an ad.

_**Dancers and entertainers wanted.Good pay,room and board.Will train.** _

I lifted the paper and looked at the ad and decided to call. Really what else did I have to lose? I had lost everything already except my life and as far as I could see my life seemed to become more and more dismal.Maybe this was a sign from the almighty to lead me in a new way. I told myself this as I still believed then that God was on my side.

I called the number on the paper and went to meet the man who had answered the phone. His name was Carl.

 Carl, was a filthy looking man who wore a cotton vest that was dirty and had yellow teeth.He smelled of cheap disgusting cologne and stale cigarettes.He wore a pair of jeans that were ripped and there were things crusted on them. I wanted to turn around and leave but I really had no other alternatives now. I couldn't pay for an flat on my own and it would be temporary right? It was a place to stay and I could dance right? Shake my arse a bit and make a little bit of money. It wasn't much different was it to wearing a bikini at the seashore. I wouldn't have to do anything else right?

Boy,was I ever wrong. However I wasn't to know then as I do now that it was to be my damnation and my salvation. I would no longer be known just as Molly Hooper college student and teachers pet. I was now Vivianne a Burlesque dancer by night. I would become to need this other life even after I had begun my internship and was made a full fledged Pathologist.

Vivianne was a secret though,no one knew that sweet and innocent Molly Hooper had a double life. No one would even suspect sweet mousy Molly and Spicy sex kitten Vivianne were one in the same person.My dual lives never mixed until one night they merged in part to a certain Consulting Detective and a Consulting Criminal happening to fall upon my secret.

The aftermath of the revelation would change things forever...


	2. The Audition

 

The Audition

 

The choice was simple: Leave or go right up to this man and see what this was all about. The area the club was in wasn't sparsely populated. In fact it was in Soho so there were other places nearby. I had my mobile and pepper spray as well as my daddy had taught me how to defend myself. Besides I really needed a place to live.

My education was paid for but due to the fire I pretty much had only the clothes on my back and school bag. Luckily my books and wallet were with me. Not that they weren't replaceable but still less of a hassle. I had no family left as all were gone. My parents had been only children as i had and my grandparents had died before I was born as my parents had me at a older age themselves. Here I was having to make a decision that would change my life for good or for bad... I had nothing left  except my pride and that pretty much was crumbling..

Now on one hand, from the first glance at Carl, I wanted to walk away and just keep on walking. Again was in Soho and had not said a word in his direction so he didn't know who I was. In that moment he looked up and his eyes met mine. Now I had to say something as he butted out a cigarette and began to walk towards me. I froze and was about to open my mouth as he came closer.I was going to bolt and run like a dog between my legs as all of a sudden a terror clutched my heart. All my confidence melted in that moment and despite it all,I began to cry. I mean literally it was as a dam broke and I just stood there on the sidewalk and buckets of tears flowed from my eyes. 

I wiped at the tears and sniffed as he paused and looked at me. He had stopped a few feet away. I tried to relax and closed my eyes trying to stop the tears. I stiffened as I felt a hand on my shoulder and in my distress did not notice that I was being led into the building. I opened my eyes as I was sat at a table and the sound of a glass for placed in front of me. I was also handed a handkerchief and I took it wiping at my eyes and looked up to thank the man when I stilled and met a pair of gray blue eyes. i was stunned as here I was,crying and the most beautiful woman i had ever seen in my life as trying to comfort me. 

**"Here sweetheart,drink this it'll make you feel better."**

This woman,told me in a kindly voice. I sniffled and took a swallow of the drink in front of me and gasped and began to sputter. She just smiled quietly to herself and shook her head in amusement. She patted my back as the coughing for a moment was all the sound I could make. I set the glass down and looked up at her in question. 

**"What was that?"**

I asked this as she just to my surprise placed a bottle of an amber liquid down on the table with another wine glass and took a seat opposite me. She raised an eyebrow as she poured herself a drink from the bottle and she replied. 

**"Brandy, sip it slowly. Had a bit of a shock did you? Carl seems to have that effect on people. Are you Molly by chance?"**

She asked me as she took a sip of her own glass and held it in her palms and looked over the rim of the glass at me. 

**"I am, that is .. It wasn't.. I just.."**

I stuttered as i looked down a moment at my hands and watched my fingers turning white as I twisted them. I found myself actually taking another sip and holding my glass as she was. Mirroring her actions without conscience thought. It went down now easier and I don't know why but as i looked at her kind eyes, I began to tell her all that had happened. About my mother and then my Father and how I lost everything in the fire and about my schooling. A few glasses later and I was finishing my tale. As well as feeling a little bit better. May have had to do with the drink as much as the whole spilling of my problems.

**"And so here I am. I have nothing but the clothes on my back and I'm so sorry I have a little bit of money to pay you for this. You see I don't normally drink but..."**

I began but then to my surprise she placed a eloquently french tipped fingernail to my lips to silence me. I just looked at her in surprise. 

**"It's on the house Molly. I normally don't allow my girls to drink but this was a special case.**

**Normally I have new dancers do an audition but I can see that you are hungry.That you are determined and will do your best. Also you are smart and I feel for you. It's not pity..I suppose I should introduce myself though as I know who you are, however you don't even know my name. "**

She stood and I finally took a good look at her. She was tall and had her hair up in a fashionable up do. Not a single lock of her ebony hair out of place. Her eyes were kindly.She smiled showing teeth that were white and she looked smart in a black business suit. The pencil skirt and fishnet stocking encased in a pair of four inch black leather stiletto heels.Her makeup was applied darkly but tastefully and she stood there with confidence exuding from every pore. 

**"My name is Satine, I am the owner of this fine establishment. Carl had told me that a young woman had called and I am sorry I did not meet you right away as i was on the phone with the champagne distributor.You see Fallen Angels,is a gentleman's club and we cater to a very discriminating clientele."**

I listened to her and then glanced around and was surprised at the lushness of the establishment around me. A bar sat in the back of a room and there were fine tables and chairs. the chair I sat in was very comfortable and I turned back to her to see her smiling at me.I found myself smiling back and she nodded extending her hand to me. 

**"Stand and let me have a look at you Molly sweetheart."**

I rose and she for a moment circled around me looking at me. I found myself blushing as she did this. Here I was in a white oxford shirt,a hideous jumper over that with cherries on it (A gift from my deceased father.) that hung on me a bit.The rest of my ensemble consisted of a pair of khaki dress pants and a pair of plain white cotton socks in a old pair of trainers. She stopped standing in front of me and she for a moment removed my glasses and she took my ponytail down from my hair scrunchie. My hair fell down around my waist and she nodded to herself. 

**"Do you need these to see?"**

She asked of my ordinary and boring tortoise shell glasses. i shook my head. I really only needed them to read and I had just come from the Uni. She folded them and handed them to me and she began to walk away. I went to put the glasses back on when she turned and raised an eyebrow at me. 

**"You'll do.Come and let me show you where you will be sleeping. Also do you have any prior experience with exotic dancing?"**

She asked this as I shook my head and began to follow her. Satine grinned to herself as she led me to a curtained area and up a flight of stairs. We walked down a corridor and stopped before a red door and opened it. Inside was a bed,draped in fine linens and a nightstand next to it. A door that Satine opened to reveal a walk in closet and a large chest of drawers was to the left and to the right was a on suite shower and separate toilet. A vanity and sitting room was in the corner as well.

**"Here is your room. We will see to appropriate clothing for you Molly dear. Also a desk will be provided for you to do your studies. There are also four other girls currently Angels here that live in the club. Is this to your satisfactory?"**

Satine asked and giggled as i know my eyes had grown huge, I looked around a moment and opened my mouth to speak but then shut it. The room was nicer than any i had ever known and nicer than any hotel I had ever stayed in. I nodded not trusting my voice not to crack or to say something stupid. I closed my mouth with a snap and  smiled.

**"Th..Thank you yes, it is more than satisfactory.."**

I said and cursed myself as I stuttered. She made not a comment and took a key off a large ring and handed it to me. really this room was mine,mine alone? 

**"Here is your key,now as for what your duties here will entail..."**

She began as I found myself sitting on the bed as I was still in awe.I felt,like a princess.Like I was in a beautiful dream and was afraid to wake up from it. Satine explained I was expected to keep my rooms clean and asked not to smoke inside the club. I also was instructed not to have any boyfriends come and stay in my room or clients as Satine explained that this was a gentleman's club and not a brothel. There was regular stripping as well as burlesque. I sighed in relief at that and then blushed quite scarlet.. 

**"Ma'am... I have to tell you I've never.. that is.. I've never even kissed a man less.."**

I took a calming breath and squared my shoulders. She seemed to understand my unspoken thoughts as she just rubbed  a circle on my back.I mean it was embarrassing here I was at my age twenty never once had a boyfriend or even been kissed and I wanted to be a burlesque dancer... 

**"Amazing? Yes I understand.However I am surprised. you are a beautiful young woman and must have had many suitors.? "**

She asked this a look of puzzlement came across her face. i ducked my head as my face flamed with embarrassment.

**"Umm no I mean this is way too nice. More than I expected. But yes, I don't.. I've never even had a boyfriend to be honest. Most guys look at me and see old mousy Molly. That or they want my notes. It's never ever.. Say Molly how about a drink. I know it's probably really funny that here I am in a gentleman's club looking for a job and have never been kissed even. I guess if you want me to go I will.Thank you for your time Satine, it was nice to mee.."**

I began to stammer and again she held a finger to my lips and looked at me before laughing a moment. the sound was full and rich and I wondered what she had found so funny. i mean sure I was plain that was obvious and I was in my twenties. It was pathetic I know but to be laughed at. 

**"No, you mistake me. i am not laughing at you love, I am just amused.You see, I see myself a lot in you Miss Molly. I too was never kissed and I was rather shy myself when I was your age. I know that you may not believe it,I was skinny and gangling looking.I can even show you pictures to confirm this. I think that perhaps it's a man's fault he cannot see the beautiful treasure you are. I can teach you to be confident.As it is,no offense a man is not going to look at you as you dress now. i know that inner beauty is the most important thing and should be enough,but this is men we are talking about and they are visual creatures.**

**Men go for a woman who is confident and we shall work on that. Also I think a shopping trip is in order as it's a shame you know having this empty closet to look at. You are a beautiful woman who should have some beautiful things. Consider it as me providing you a uniform and think nothing else on that! Also I love to shop and get my hair and nails done. This gives me a perfect excuse!!  I suppose though first we should go and have supper as it's that time of night as well. Come Molly dear, we shall dine and then hit the shops."**

We went to eat in the dining area that clients usually dine. Satine explained how things worked at the club and the rules. She handed me a handbook with them as well as placed a contract in front of me and waited as I read it. I was to work for her for a time of a year, after which i was allowed to renegotiate my contract and stay or go with no strings attached. All the clothing I was to be supplied with,were mine to keep and all monies that i made were to be mine for my personal use with the exception of a ten percent cut at the end of the night. 

The club opened and patrons entered the dining room as we sat and we watched a dancer or two. They were so confident and beautiful.I watched them and it was beautiful. The Burlesque especially as one of the dancers caught my eye.

**"So miss Molly,do we have a understanding? That's Bianca by the way and I see your more interested in the Burlesque style? I will have a word with her and we will begin your training tomorrow then."**

Satine asked me handing me a pen.I swallowed but nodded as I signed the contract and to my surprise she kissed both my cheeks and grinned. I tried to smile but I was still so nervous.

" **Wonderful! When next do you go back to University?"**

She asked me and I told her that i was on a break as it was soon to be Christmas and she smiled excited and began to tell me all the things we should do. As it was all had me astounded and now she was talking about things like waxing my lady bits and I took it all in and decided for whatever reason God had given me this fortunate situation,yes it was fortunate indeed. I let myself feel happy for once and allowed myself to be molded as this woman seen fit. Inside I was still old plain and boring Molly Hooper. However as we made our way out of the club and into a waiting black sedan that pulled up I even began to relax.

Was I scared at all? You're damn straight I was terrified. However once we were taken to the shops and she handed me piles of clothes to try on I began to realize that maybe just maybe it wouldn't be so bad. She helped me to dress and shook her head at several selections I had procured on my own.

**"You have a lovely figure,I think that you should dress and show off those fabulous curves. Trust me dear. Men will notice and women may hate you,but we both know how catty and bitchy they can be right? I know that jumpers maybe comfortable but really, to be confident,you must act and dress the part. Now shall we do something with these undergarments? I mean cotton is fine but really I myself would not be caught dead wearing anything other than silk. Silk or nothing at all,that's a good motto to adopt."**

By the end of the shopping Satine had dropped a lot of money on clothes and had not batted an eye. We continued to a salon where she insisted I get a manipedi. I also was waxed for the first time and my hair was trimmed and cut a bit. I looked at myself in the mirror and I could not believe the girl staring back was me. My waist length hair was cut to my shoulders and colored a honey brown color. My eyebrows had been shaped and waxed. I looked like a whole new person. Satine walked up to stand behind me with a grin and replied to me quietly.

**"You like? I think that during your holiday break we have a bit to work on. Your training starts tomorrow. So we shall go and rest as I know that shopping tires me out so as well as being pampered. Come and let's retire."**

We got in the car as I did feel a bit tired and anxious and nervous. I didn't know what to expect. I gathered there would be lessons. I got back to my room and began to put away all the new clothes and things and was surprised when I went to change into a new nightie that the bathroom was full of candles and a bath had been drawn for me with lovely pink bubbles. I wondered who had done so as the water was still rather warm. I disrobed and sat relaxing and closed my eyes. My life was changing and so far I liked the improvements. 

I drained the tub once it started to become chilly and put on a nightie and hopped into bed. I fell asleep instantly as the mattress had been so soft and warm. I lay and actually slept better than I had in years. I suppose you are wondering what kind of training a stripper needs right,that or a burlesque dancer?

Quite a bit actually...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

::

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. How I became an Angel named Vivianne

** **

**How I became an Angel named Vivianne**

 

How I became Vivianne is simple and yet complex. You see not everyone is cut out to be a Burlesque dancer. It's also not something you are born to do. It takes lessons and time. It also takes time to get fit as physically fit as you possibly can. Burlesque dancing It's about a more inclusive idea of what is sexy.It's empowering. The performer is the one in charge.

That said, Molly Hooper was insecure and though I was trim,I wasn't truly as fit and healthy as I should have been. A Burlesque dancer is not a whore or a prostitute. Burlesque doesn't have anything to do with prostitution. If there is striptease the focus is not on nudity but on style and execution of the routine, on the performer being witty and sexy rather than sexual.  Any unsavoury tension is converted into risqué, digestible humour, perhaps even the grotesque. 

The show has nothing to do with the link between money, sex and ‘exotic dancing’ unless these are made the butt of an onstage joke.Sure in my case it started out as needing money and a place to stay but I continue to do it despite having own my own flat for ten years now and becoming a Doctor of Pathology. I own my flat and the building. Some of the money came from both my professions. I rent the flats cheaply to students of the nearby college. In a sense I am paying it forward and helping out others.

Anyways you aren't here to hear about that. About plain mousy Molly right now. Yes i know, Molly is not plain. No, I am not however as Sherlock has told me on more than one occasion as well as James.. I'm boring. If only they knew how un-boring I really am. But again at the time that was what they felt and even Vivianne was so far from my usual persona even the great Sherlock Holmes and his partner the Napoleon of crime had no clue. Yes I said they are partners. Not like Sherlock and John,more intense and personal sexual partners and I should know as I am part of the relationship myself.Being with both is never boring. Being with both separately and together I should say as it wasn't always the case that we three were in a polygamous  relationship. 

But I digress.. You know I get into a bit of a ramble so forgive me. How I became an Angel named Vivianne is rather simple. I worked my arse off for it. I studied and learned and took lessons from other dancers. I was tired most nights and fell into bed exhausted. Really it had just started the next day from my shopping trip with Satine...

The next morning

I awoke and stretched myself. The warmth of the bed clothes kept trying to pull me back under their will as I sat up and rubbed my bleary eyes. i normally didn't drink and I could feel the slight bit of alcohol in my veins giving me some disorientation. I wasn't drunk and I wasn't hungover but my mouth was dry and I got up to get myself a cool drink and to take some pain reliever to stave off any potential headaches. 

Now I gave it very little thought really how and why that my bath had been drawn and by whom the night before. I know at the time I had felt a tad bit overwhelmed and at this point in the morning, I still did but when I finished my toilet and came back into the sleeping part of my room,I was surprised by a woman standing there looking through my wardrobe. 

The woman was mature in age, she smiled at me when I came to the bedroom and she laid out a few things for me. I would come to find out that she was the house mother of sorts for us girls and it was kinda nice. Mrs Baker also known as Charlotte was a nice lady. Very kind and smiled a lot. She helped me to dress which at the time annoyed me a bit,however I grew accustomed to it after a few weeks. 

In fact Charlotte has become a second mother to me. In fact she and i still to this day meet every other week for tea.We compare our lives and it is nice to have someone who understands the life to talk to. 

Anyways, Charlotte helped me dress and then we went to the dining room for breakfast. A full English Breakfast with all the trimmings. I felt a bit bloated after eating and I didn't eat that much except the beans on toast and some coffee. Afterwards i was shown around more of the club and led back to the dining room. A woman stood waiting, she gave me the glace over and I watched her lips twitch into a smile.

This woman walked around me and she nodded and frowned a time or two before she seemed to have decided something as she came to stand in front of me and placed the palm of her right hand up and under my chin and looked into my eyes. 

  "A Burlesque dancer must have grace, must also exude confidence, be a bit of a tease but also have an ability to seduce. Burlesque is an art, a illusion as well. It's a lifestyle not just something you do but something you become. It's a commitment."

As she looked into my eyes she had said this and she slowly released my chin and went to sit down and folded her arms over her chest and replied.

"Sit."

I just sat and for a few minutes there was nothing but silence as she was just looking. Finally she raised a well sculpted ebony eyebrow at me and asked simply.

"What is your name?"

"Molly, Molly Hooper."

"Molly.. nope. That will not do at all. No offense but Molly is a bit plain and ordinary. When we are done you will be much more thn the plain and ordinary mousy girl you are now."

"My name is Daphne,by the way."

This was how this woman, this Daphne introduced herself to me. To say she wasn't exactly a nice person or at least in my first impression was a bit of a bitch is an understatement. However I would come to learn later as time went by that this, was just for show. Daphne is very different underneath the makeup and glamour and glitter.

 Very different.

Anyways we talked for about an hour and again i explained my situation. She listened to me and did not interupt. Finally when i was finished i was in tears. Instead of comforting me as satine had done, Daphne just quirked an well sculpted eyebrow in my direction.

"Girl you are a mess. Dry your eyes as the past cannot be changed. So what are you going to do about it? You go forward is what. I will not pity or feel sorry for you Molly. in fact we need a name change. How do you like the name Savannah or Desire?"

"I don't like them very much to be honest. I have an idea for a name but it would be only for when i am here."

I told her this as I felt a bit indignant as my given name is Margaret but my parents had nicknamed me Molly.

"Then speak up let's hear it."

"Vivianne, it's sophisticated."

I told her as for a moment I could actually see the wheels in her head through her facial expressions turning it to and thru. I have to admit I like the movie pretty woman and am a fan of the American actress Julia Roberts. If you haven't seen that movie you should as she plays a hooker with the name of Vivianne. However it ends up as a love story in the end and just go watch it!!!

"Vivianne, the Lady of the Lake, an enchantress who was the mistress of Merlin. It means lively or full of life. I like it. It's indeed classic and sophisticated. So from now on you will be refer to as Vivianne. "

After our initial meeting I was shown how to dance and I will not bore the reader with the lessons aspect as i am sure you don't want to hear how many times i fell on my bum as i tried to twirl in stripper shoes( Seven times that first day to be honest.)Nor how I had a sneezing fit because i am allergic to the feather boa and fans.

The first is the traditional solo-strip where you will take your clothes off as much as you want. The second is a chorus dance, where you can take off your top maybe and dance the rest in lingerie or a frou- frou- little petticoat and Collette.

"Burlesque is about cheeky seduction, so don't be afraid to smile, flirt, wink, and gasp!

This Daphne instructed as she showed me some of her moves. i mirrored them as best i could. Soon a week later to be exact I felt much confidence and debuted on stage. I was nervous,however I knew it was the make or break moment.

This is how my debut went..

It went alright. I did not fall down and I did get applause. It was nerve racking in the beginning but wearing a mask had helped and i have done so since. As Vivianne I always wear a mask to bring mystery to my viewers or clientele. I like the anonymous of it all. They don't need to know that morbid morgue mouse Molly Hooper is actually the very cheeky and sexy Vivianne now do they?? Anyways yes, i became a Burlesque dancer to supplement my education and for the rest of the year I continued to do so. I graduated with honors and went to work at St Barts to do my residency internship.

As I write this so much has happened in the seven years since I became a dancer.Here is a excerpt from my journal from a month ago show...

_Currently I am preparing for a show. I don't preform nightly as i used to of course but once a month I find myself needing to be Vivianne and feeling the freedom and confidence she allows me to be. You could say that it's like i am two people. i am not however crazy or schizophrenic as I know it's really just dressing up and having fun. i need it. It's my way to release the tension and responsibility that i have, that Molly has as tonight I am Vivianne and do not have these stresses or concerns. I am not the mousy morgue mouse who is itoo shy to even talk to the man with the blue coat who comes into the Morgue and talks to Mike Stanford.._

_Tonight I am Vivianne and I am going on the prowl. i am going to shake my bum and have fun. Tonight I am going to tease and flirt and forget about Sherlock Holmes._

 That was the night that everything changed. I have to admit I did purposely set out to forget about Sherlock Holmes. Pathetic Molly Hooper was, is deeply in love with the man.Despite he opens his mouth and says the most awful things, i forgive him. Pathetic really. Vivianne would make him fall to his knees and beg.. If only he could see me,who I am inside and out and accept it. Perhaps I am better off and i do have that date with the guy from IT for coffee maybe it could become something more. I hope so Jim seems so nice. 

Tonight is to be my last night preforming at the fallen Angel's as the club is closing it's doors. I feel sad by this but all good things eventually have to come to an end don't they someday?? One last time as Vivianne as I know i will never again dance in another club and never will. Tonight I put on and take off the mask forever.

Tonight the mask will fall...

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonight is to be my last night preforming at the fallen Angel's as the club is closing it's doors. I feel sad by this but all good things eventually have to come to an end don't they someday?? One last time as Vivianne as I know i will never again dance in another club and never will. Tonight I put on and take off the mask forever.
> 
> Tonight the mask will fall...

                   

**The Mask Will Fall.  
**

**Previously:**

As I write this so much has happened in the seven years since I became a dancer.Here is an excerpt from my journal from a month ago show...

_Currently, I am preparing for a show. I don't perform nightly as I used to of course but once a month I find myself needing to be Vivianne and feeling the freedom and confidence she allows me to be. You could say that it's like I am two people. I am not, however, crazy or schizophrenic as I know it's really just dressing up and having fun. I need it. It's my way to release the tension and responsibility that I have, that Molly has as tonight I am Vivianne and do not have these stresses or concerns. I am not the mousy morgue mouse who is too shy to even talk to the man with the blue coat who comes into the Morgue and talks to Mike Stanford._

_Tonight I am Vivianne and I am going on the prowl. i am going to shake my bum and have fun. Tonight I am going to tease and flirt and forget about Sherlock Holmes._

 That was the night that everything changed. I have to admit I did purposely set out to forget about Sherlock Holmes. Pathetic Molly Hooper was, is deeply in love with the man.Despite he opens his mouth and says the most awful of things, I forgive him. Pathetic really. Vivianne would make him fall to his knees and beg. If only he could see me,who I am inside and out and accept it. Perhaps I am better off and I do have that date with the guy from IT for coffee maybe it could become something more. I hope so Jim seems so nice.

Tonight is to be my last night performing at the fallen Angel's as the club is closing its doors. I feel sad by this but all good things eventually have to come to an end don't they someday?? One last time as Vivianne as I know I will never again dance in another club and never will. Tonight I put on and take off the mask forever.

Tonight the mask will fall...

* * *

I love the way false lashes can pump up any look, but the makeup it takes to camouflage the fake lash line can often steal the show. It's a technique I learned back in my burlesque days. All the sweat and quick costume and makeup changes made for the dubious lash application. But wearing them this way meant we could change our eye makeup without disturbing our lashes. 

Are you maybe asking why I go to all the trouble when I wear a mask? Tonight the mask will fall as I will remove it.This night has been seven years in the making. The irony is not lost on me, that for seven years I have done my makeup very similarly hiding my eyes mostly and face but I have done so. I know the makeup is there and it's to me as if it is my armor, a mask below the mask that is physically tied on. What lies beneath hidden is for my own self.

Tonight the mask will be removed and so I have to do a bit more than my normal facial makeup. I will look the part,I will allow my inner Goddess to shine outwards.Vivianne will shine and glisten.Tonight this part of my life will end. It is a bit bittersweet and sad. I know that may be a bit confusing to you, however, it makes perfect sense to me. It is a sadness that this part of my is now to come to its climax. However, I have to be proud of myself as a person. I am no longer that pathetic girl who had lost all and I have grown out of that to where I am now, the youngest Pathologist in England's history and only one of three female doctors to hold the position.

I sit at the vanity set up for my transformation, I still have a few dresses and outfits here at the club and they will be coming home with me after this. I choose a black lace and leather corset.simple and elegant. Next, comes my dress, a long red sequined gown with a thigh-high side slit. A black lace garter, black fishnet stockings,garter belt and four-inch stiletto heels complete my dressing.

I have donned my eye makeup as I normally do so and line my lips before putting on fire engine red lip color. My hair is twisted stylishly in a chignon. My nails painted red and tipped black to match. 

I let out a calming breath as I do every time I perform. I square my shoulders and grab my black lace mask with both hands. Another calming breath then I place on my mask. I am no longer Molly, but now Vivienne. The lights come up as I make my way to stand behind the curtain. I have but a moment. 

 The curtain parts and I move to the center of the stage. It seems that the house is packed. The music cues up and with an exhale, I am ready,my dance begins. 

 "Time to shine"

I whisper to myself confidently as I begin the slow motion, moving and swaying my hips to the intro to the music. In front of me is a microphone, I use it as a prop as I let my right hand slide down the surface as I begin to sing.

 

* * *

James POV

I am discussing business with a client when the lights come on and I find myself drawn to the woman on the stage. She is beautiful and for the moment all thoughts of plotting world domination have left my mind. 

I am not a poetic sod but it was as thus, the moment those luscious red painted lips parted the voice of an actual angel seemed to fill the cigar smoke filled club. I for a moment raised my hand to silence my companion as it seems he was not as in awe of the woman as were I. 

I have to admit I am mesmerized by the siren and also curious. Tonight is the last night of the Fallen Angels and as a silent partner to the club, I was inclined to attend. As I watched this woman, I know that I would very much like to meet the mysterious woman behind the mask. As her scene is ending, however, the room grows silent and she places her hands on her face to remove the mask. At that point, I am distracted by Sebastian as he rushes forward as it seems the client in that moment has decided to try and end my existence. I blink and then look back up to the stage and the lights have gone down as the curtain. I rise and I  punch the man who is choking from a stab wound Sebastian had made in the man's throat with a penknife. 

"Sebastian, dispose of this person. I have other things to deal with."

As I say this I barely register Sebastian's reply as I make my way backstage. I take a moment to make sure my hair is slicked back and adjust my bespoke suit. I walk over to one of the other dancers and ask for an audience with Vivvianne. I am led to an office and wait. As I wait I light a fag and look out the window down to where I see Sebastian has loaded the package into the boot of the car and turn as the door opens. 

What I find surprises me a great deal. in walks, not the dancer I asked for, but my lover. In  walks,saunters really with cat-like grace Sherlock Holmes and takes a seat on the settee. 

"James, I find myself intrigued by what you are doing here this evening?"

Sherlock is dressed in a black corset and wearing five-inch stilettos, he is removing his wig as he stands in front of James. James for a moment lets his eyes roam slowly over his lover. 

"I was intrigued by a dancer. I also loved your performance. Tell me who is she as she seems a bit familiar will you love?"

I ask and if my lover is a bit jealous of my inquiry so be it. All I know is in the next moment I am straddled and Sherlock is looking down at me. 

"Deduce it yourself. As for Vivianne, she has no idea, of course, herself who I am or how kinky you and I are. I have asked her to come to my office though and to find you here as I was to make my own revelation was a bit of a surprise. I know that you will be surprised to whom she is. 

Once you have met the interesting Vivianne, I hope you will agree to what I chose to discuss with the both of you."

Sherlock replied this as he rises and smooths out his wig in the mirror and puts on a long black strapless gown and long black gloves. 

"How do I look Jimmy?"

Sherlock, no now Satine asks in a falsetto voice. I grin and pat my knee. 

"Come sit on daddy's lap and tell me of what wicked thing you have done." 

Sherlock glides and sits and the kiss is hot and passionate. So passionate we do not hear the knock on the door nor the gasp as the door opens and there to my utter surprise stands Molly Hooper looking at both of us in shock. 

 


End file.
